Arigatou Sensei
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Cara Sakura menikmati sehari yang indah bersama Kakashi dengan penuh rasa terima kasih/Rate M for gore/Mind R&R?/Please don't flame!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by : Fumiko Yamazaki**_

_**Warning : Warning inside, typo, EYD, rate M for gore**_

_**Main Cast : Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi**_

…_**. (Happy Reading)…**_

Gelak tawa dan hinaan sekuat mungkin dibendung Sakura. Tak henti-hentinya siswa yang lain menunjuk-nunjuknya dan memberinya kata-kata kotor. Tapi sosok yang paling membuat Sakura marah adalah Hatake Kakashi, Sensei Bahasa Inggrisnya dan Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasnya dan merupakan adik ipar dari Kakashi-sensei. Dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar Sakura mendekat ke mading dan terpampanglah foto-foto syur Sakura dan juga nilai Bahasa Inggrisnya. Di situ ditulis dengan huruf yang besar-besar

"HARUNO SAKURA, GADIS BERNILAI NOL DIPELAJARAN, DAN JUGA DI MORAL!"

ingin sekali Sakura mencabik-cabik muka mereka berdua dan memotong tangan yang membuat tulisan itu. Air matanya jatuh ketika dia mengingat kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback On**

"Sakura tunggu!"

seorang laki-laki dengan rambut perak dan menggunakan masker memanggil seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

"Ada apa Sensei? Kau ingin membela dirimu lagi? Terima kenyataan Sensei, kalau kau itu sudah kalah. Kau itu sudah terbukti melakukan tidakan pelanggaran asusila terhadap siswi. Salahkan sendiri otakmu yang kotor itu."

Sakura kembali berbalik tapi sayang itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya dan

BUKKK!

sebuah kayu besar menghantam tengkuk Sakura hingga membuatnya pingsan.

…

Sakura baru tersadar saat ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Saat tersadar ternyata dia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna abu-abu dalam keadaan terikat. Dan yang membuatnya terpekik adalah bahwa dia sudah tidak memakai pakaian seragamnya lagi tapi hanya menggunakan baju dalam yang minim.

"Bagaimana Nii-san, kita apakan perempuan jalang itu?"

sayup-sayup terdengar suara Ino, dan kekehan tawa orang yang paling dikenalnya.

'Ini pasti mereka. Hatake Kakashi dan Yamanaka Ino.' Batin Sakura.

Perlahan terdengar suara langkah kaki dan yang membuat Sakura terbelalak adalah benda yang ada ditangan Kakashi dan orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sensei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura berteriak saat Kakashi mendekatinya dan menyuntikkan sesuatu. Setelah itu kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berputar-putar, dan akhirnya gelap. Sakura pingsan.

**Flashback Off**

Sakura masih terisak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, ketika ia menoleh tampak itu Sasori, kakaknya dengan wajah yang tak kalah muram. Dengan kasar Sasori menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?"

dengan serius Sasori bertanya pada Sakura, tapi bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… Nii-san! Aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku difitnah. Itu semua bohong. Nii-san, tolong aku!" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasori.

Air matanya tumpah di bahu Sasori, melihat itu Sasori terenyuh.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin membantumu, tapi sayangnya, beasiswaku dicabut dan sekarang aku tidak bisa sekolah lagi di sini."

Mendengar hal itu Sakura menangis lagi dengan lebih keras.

…

"Tadaima" kata Sakura dan Sasori bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba datang ayah Sakura, Haruno Yamada dan segera menampar muka Sakura.

"Dasar anak sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi sana! Aku malu punya anak sepertimu! Jangan pulang lagi."

Sasori tercengang mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, sementara Sakura hanya menangis sesenggukan.

"Otou-san, aku tidak melakukannya." Sakura memelas-melas, memeluk kaki ayahnya.

Tapi sia-sia dengan kasar Yamada menendang Sakura hingga tepelanting dan jatuh telentang.

"Keluar anak sialan! Aku tidak mau rumahku dihuni oleh orang yang kotor sepertimu!"

Yamada melempar tas berisi pakaian kepada Sakura. Dengan hati yang hancur Sakura memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan.

Dengan kaki gemetaran ditelusurinya jalanan. Ditemani tetesan hujan Sakura merenungi nasibnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya yang sayu berubah menjadi tajam. Emeraldnya yang biasanya berbinar terang tampak mengerikan.

"Ingatlah kau Kakashi dan Ino, ku yakin kalian pasti mendapat balasan yang setimpal. Kalian akan menyesal karena telah membangunkan naga yang tertidur."

…

Hatake Kakashi sedang duduk diruang tamunya saat listrik padam dengan tiba-tiba. Sambil menggerutu dia terpaksa keluar untuk memeriksa sekringnya. Saat membuka pintu, listrik kembali menyala. Tapi tidak Kakashi sadari lewatnya siluet seorang gadis berwarna rambut merah muda. Setelah mengunci pintu dan hendak kembali duduk tiba-tiba

"Apa kabar sensei?"

Kakashi tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya

"Sakura." Desis Kakashi tak percaya.

Sakura tertawa terkekeh, "Hmm! Benar sensei, ini aku Sakura."

Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah saat Sakura maju mendekatinya,

"Kenapa kau menjauh Sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos.

"M-mau apa kau ke mari?"

Sakura tertawa.

"Hari ini benar-benar indah dan menyenangkan, Sensei." Kakashi bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Sakura.

"Pertama, tadi pagi aku dipermalukan di sekolah oleh sensei." Sakura maju beberapa langkah.

"Kedua, Nii-sanku kehilangan beasiswanya dan harus keluar dari sekolah itu." Kembali Sakura maju beberapa langkah.

"Dan sore tadi aku baru saja diusir oleh Otou-san dari rumah. Benar-benar mengasyikan sekali kan Sensei?" dan kali ini Kakashi tidak bisa mengelak dari Sakura yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya sampai tidak ada jarak aman di anatar mereka berdua lagi.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan. Dan aku akan merasa sangat bersalah bila tidak membagi kesenangan ini denganmu."

CRASH!

Kakashi merasakan nyeri di perutnya, karena tanto milik Sakura menembus kulitnya dan bersarang dalam perutnya.

Sakura mundur selangkah. "Ups, gommenne Sensei. Akan ku perbaiki." Kakashi berusaha menghindar tapi kalah cepat dari Sakura hingga memungkinkan bagi Sakura untuk dapat melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

…

Diputarnya tanto itu 3600 hingga membuat Kakashi menjerit.

Dia mencoba melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Sakura tapi dengan mudah Sakura menangkisnya, dan malah satu buah tendangan dan tonjokan diterima oleh Kakashi.

"Bela dirimu benar-benar buruk ya, Sensei. Kau lupa kalau aku ini ketua himpunan karate? Dengan kemampuan seperti itu kau ingin melawanku. Payah!"

"Sensei, ini belum seberapa loh." Dengan muka yang innoucent Sakura mengambil vas bunga berukuran agak besar yang ada didekatnya dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Kakashi.

Itu memang tidak bisa membuat Kakashi pingsan atau mati, tapi cukup membuatnya menejrit keras dan ambruk menahan sakit. Dan Sakura punya maksud tertentu kenapa ia tidak langsung membunuh senseinya itu.

"Kakashi, kau kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar suara itu, sementara Kakashi berkeringat dingin berharap isterinya tidak turun dan mendatanginya.

Tapi tampaknya Kakashi harus menerima balasannya, hal yang ditakutinyapun terjadi. Sang isteri tercinta, Anko turun ke lantai satu dan melihat suaminya yang tergeletak dengan seorang gadis yang tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

"Kakashi-kun,"

Anko hampir roboh, diiringi gelak tawa Sakura,

"Sensei, kau tahu aku ini siswa yang pintar. Jadi aku akan menyiksamu dahulu dengan memperlihatkan bagaimana keluargamu hancur sama seperti kau menghancurkan aku."

Sakura mendekati Anko yang roboh. Tampak sebuah shuriken menancap di lehernya. Nafasnya yang putus-putus membuat Sakura menjadi benar-benar ingin menyiksanya.

"Miss Anko, aku iri sekali dengan lehermu yang jenjang ini. Apa saat kepalamu berpisah dari tubuhmu aku bisa memilikinya?"

Anko menatap Sakura dengan sinar mata yang sayu. "Sa-kur-a, ja-jangan! Janga-n apa-apakan dia." Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi,

"Tapi aku ingin."

Dalam sekejap mata kepala Anko kini sudah terpisah dengan badannya.

…

Kakashi berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Sakura? Dia tidak salah apa-apa. Anko!" Kakashi yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya kini menagis tersedu-sedu.

"Tidak apa-apa Sensei! Aku jamin isteri mu tidak akan sendirian di sana. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menyusulnya!" dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dia memejamkan matanya. Menunggu katana Sakura yang entah akan menebas bagian tubuhnya yang mana.

SREET

Sama seperti Anko, Hatake Kakashi kini tidak memiliki kepala lagi. Sakura tersenyum.

"Selamat jalan Sensei. Senang bisa membunuhmu." Katanya dengan senyumnya yang memukau.

"Dan untuk bonusnya aku kirimkan juga dia." Dan sebuah kunai melesat ke arah pintu bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu, dan.

Ino Yamanaka, sosok di balik pintu masuk yang roboh dengan kunai yang menancap di dahinya dan tembus ke kepala bagian belakang.

Sakura mengela nafas.

"Huh! Tidak kusangka bila menghabisi kalian itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Sekarang hari-hariku akan kembali biasa. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti kalian agar bisa melakukan hal ini lagi." Katanya sambil melompat-lompat dan berlari-lari dengan riang meninggalkan rumah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**A/N: Huhuhu… Gaje lagi, gaje lagi. Ck, Fuko cuma bisa belajar bikin fic kayak gini. Gorenya kurang. Huft! Maafkan Fuko ya. Fuko nggak bisa ngolah kata-kata dan pendeskripsiannya dengan lebih baik, karena Fuko cuma mau bikin fic yang sesuai dengan ide gila yng tiba-tiba muncul di otak Fuko. Dan Fuko share fic-fic ini Cuma buat nyalurin hobi koq. Fuko nggak terlalu berharap buat mendapat review dari minna-san. Tapi Fuko akan sangat bersyukur dan berterimakasih sekali kalau ada yang mau mereview. Jangankan mereview, ngebacanya aja Fuko akan berterimakasih sekali.**

**Dan juga fic ini udah lama sih dibuatnya tapi cuma baru kelar sekarang. Fuko minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan atau 'typo' Fuko minta maaf.**

**Sekali lagi buat minna-san yang mau ngebaca atau mereview, Fuko ucakan terimakasih. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu ^_***


End file.
